Golden Seas and a Frozen Heart
by LittleDisneyFreak
Summary: "Rapunzel stop!" But it was too late, the blade drove through the victims middle. The body slummped to the boards. The gold from Rapunzels eyes left as quickly as they came. "What have I done?" she looked towards the body with dispear. "You got angry." "I can heal him!" she ran to the body, pulling her hair out. "You can't Punzie!" hands grabbed her. "He's dead." (summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Proper reveiw: **Rapunzel has a special gift, a gift only her mother and dearest friend, Jack Overland know about. Since Rapunzel was five, Jack has been there for her through thick and thin. But an expedition with his family shortens his life in the living world. Word of the ship wreck reaches the ten-year-old Rapunzel, now her life will change. Years later Rapunzel is to wed Sir Eugene Flynnigain from England, but a visit from a strange man in black changes everything. Rapunzel starts to feel more then saddness, feelings she has yet to understand and anger. She is frighten, she has been told before anger will be her undoing...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing only the story line.

* * *

Golden Seas and a Frozen Heart

Chapter 1

Snow fell from the heaven like soft ran. The day was sunny; sunlight sparkled across the fallen snow like diamonds. The chilly, but warm, breeze reminded the inhabitants of the small island that winter was almost over. Two children spent the last day of winter out in the snow ridden garden, unaware of the set of eyes watching them close by.

The adults stood nearby, looking over the balcony just above the children's heads as they played aimlessly in the snow. Together they chuckled lovingly at their young ones.

"Rapunzel is so full of spirit, Lady Gothel," one of them said. She brushed her long wavy brown locks from her face as he turned to the woman beside her. The other woman's face was slightly hidden by the mass of her black curls.

"Yes, it seems so," Lady Gothel chuckled lightly. "But I must say, Lady Karen, your young Jack is such the fun maker," Lady Gothel said, nodding towards the young boy of eight years old who was crafting together a snow ball in his small, un-gloved, hands.

Karen chuckled behind her gloved hand as she watched the young boy throw the snow ball into the air; there it landed onto a young blonde headed girl. "He has always been like that," Karen admitted with a playful roll of her eyes as the little girl pounced onto the young boy like a panther with its prey.

A chilling breeze washed over the women. Gothel shivered slightly as the breeze washed over them, it did not bother Karen. "I envy the way you can withhold the cold, Karen," Gothel shivered as she started to retrieve from the balcony into the warmness of the mansion.

Karen, once again, chuckled behind her gloved hand, "well, you get used it when your husband carves and sells ice for a living." She followed Gothel into the house, still keeping an ear out for the children. "Should we tell the children to come inside?" Karen suggested as her eyes wondered back over to the balcony.

"Oh, they will be fine, Karen, come, I'll tell Emily to prepare some tea for us," Gothel reassured her as she hung her Harvard crimson coat on a hook by the wall.

"If you insist," Karan said as she un-gloved her hands and followed Gothel deeper into the mansion. She took one last look at the balcony before leaving.

Outside the children played on. Masses of crafted snow balls, and sometimes just piles of snow, flew through the air, hitting their target of the other child. After endless minuets of laughing and warrior cries, the pair fell to the snow panting furiously for a breath.

"I…won," the boy cried triumphantly as his brown hair danced in the sea of gold attached to the young girls head.

"Liar!" the young girl objected with a huff. "I did," she said with a pleasant smile.

"Your saturated Punzie," the young boy stated as he rolled over in the snow. Lying on his stomach, he propped his head up with his hands, studying the blonde with a smile.

"That's only because I'm lying in the snow," the blonde objected as she sat up, crossing her legs.

The young boy laughed hysterically at her, rolling across the ground like a mad lunatic. She watched him with her piercing spring green eyes. She smiled sinfully as she gathered snow in her small palms, she saw her opportunity. Without him realizing it she dropped the pile of snow into his mouth. The boy sat up straight, coughing widely. She giggled as the sight in front of her.

"Maybe next time you won't be so quick to judge me, Jack Overland," she said proudly as she wiped her hands from the melting snow. Jack continued to cough widely beside her, had to his slim throat. When he didn't stop she started to feel uneasy. "Jack?" she asked, placing a hand on his back. Jack heaved forwards, coughing into the snow. Blood, from Jack's throat, splattered onto the white snow. She jumped back in fright, "Jack-" she started to say before she was cut off.

"Go get my mother Rapunzel," Jack muttered through his coughs. Rapunzel turned on her heels, only to stop in her tracks. Jack watched her back that was faced to him. "Punzie? What are you doing?" Jack sputtered. Slowly Rapunzel turned to face him; her green eyes were wide in thought.

"I…can help you," she said slowly as she met Jack's icy blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Jack coughed some more. "Please, just go get my mother, it hurts," Jack sniffled as he grasped his throat, fresh tears embedded in his thin water line.

Rapunzel ran to his side once more. "Trust me, Jack, I can help you," she said quickly as she gathered her long golden hair in her small hands.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he pulled away from Rapunzel, she tried to wrap her hair around his neck.

"Trust me, Jack," she said softly but quickly. "You do trust me, right?" She gave him a soft smile, but her green eyes pleaded him. Jack sighed, closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He nodded when he made up his mind.

"Yes," he said as he opened his eyes to meet Rapunzel's green ones. "Yes I do Punzie," he confirmed with a smile followed by a horrid cough.

"Aright," Rapunzel said with a nod. She started wrapping her hair around Jack's neck. Once she was sure it wouldn't fall away, she pulled back, keeping her hands planted on the gold locks, she always felt it were stronger when she held her hair. She bent her head slightly towards the snow, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and sang her most favourite song.

"_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine…"_

As she sang Jack stared at her. She was the only one he knew to own such an angel like voice even at such a young age of five. His eyes widen as a golden glow started at the roots of Rapunzel's hair.

"_Make the clock reveres_

_Bring back what once was mine..."_

The golden glow trailed down Rapunzel's hair, illuminating her soft features. The glow wrapped itself around Jack's throat.

"_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design..."_

A soft warm buzzing feeling spread throughout Jack's throat. It soothed the pain and the large lump that was forming in the back of his throat.

"_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine"_

Rapunzel finished her song, as did the glowing in her hair and the soreness in Jack's throat. Rapunzel pulled her hair from Jack's neck. Her hair was replaced by Jacks hand.

"Please don't freak out!" Rapunzel said quickly as she saw Jack's jaw drop.

Jack laughed, "I'm not going to freak out," he assured her. "I'm just curious on how you managed to do that."

Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief. "Ah, I dunno really. For as long as I can remember I just have. I guess I was born with it," she suggested as she raised her palms. Then she slunk back into the snow, a sadden look furrowed her soft features. "Mother said not to show anybody," she mumbled as she played with her hands.

"Why not?" Jack asked astonished. "You have an incredible gift, Punzie!" he boasted as he flew his hands into the air.

Rapunzel giggled beside him before returning back to her sad state. "Mother said people would find me weird, and I will grow up all alone without a husband and children." Jack sat silently beside Rapunzel in thought. The two had only been friends for a small amount of time, yet they could share anything together, and they knew they always would.

"Tell you what Punzie," Jack said as he nudged her playfully.

Rapunzel giggled, "what?"

"_One day, I promise I'll marry you." _

Jack's child voice swam around in her head as she bounced in the carriage. A small tear left her eye as she thought of him. She quickly wiped it away before her mother could see. Today she had promised for the both of them she would not cry.

~0~

Had it only been a few months ago since she last saw his snow white smile, rugged brown hair and his icy blue eyes. She remembered when he and his family were about to cast off. Rapunzel had only managed to escape her lessons to see him. Because of her lessons she hardly saw him, and she refused not to see him today.

She pounded down the streets of the island a top of her house, Max. Her long golden hair was coming undone from its tight braid as she flew through the many streets towards the docks. She saw Jack stepping onto the boarding board. Her heart faltered, she was going to miss him by a hair.

She kicked her heels into Max's side, with a jolt he picked up his pace. "Come on Max," Rapunzel urged her horse between gritted teeth as she watched Jack take another step then another. She was a hundred feet from him now. She knew, from the distance she had left to ride and the distance he had left before he was on the ship, she would be too late. Taking a leap of fate she cried out his name.

Sure enough, Jack had heard her. He spun around quickly to find Rapunzel racing towards him with Max. A large smile spread across his lips, he thought she wouldn't see him off. Oh how thankful he was for his thoughts to be wrong now.

He bounded down the board, at the same time Rapunzel jumped off Max at break neck speed. However she managed to catch her footing and run towards him was beyond his knowledge. The two pounded into each other at such a speed it was a wonder to the onlookers that they did not fall over.

The two stood in a tight embrace, panting in each-others ears. "You made it," Jack's boyish voice said into Rapunzel's ear.

She giggled from the buzz of his voice as it tickled her ear. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," she whispered back.

"I'm glad," he whispered in her ear.

"I wish I could come with you," she mumbled sadly.

Jack pulled out of their embrace. "Not this time Punzie," he said as he gathered her hands in his. She pouted at him play fully, it made her pale freckles that dotted her cheeks stand out, this only made Jack chuckle. "I have a gift for you," he said with a mischievous smile.

Rapunzel groaned, Jacks smile only deepened, he knew how much she hated gifts when she had nothing to return. "Jack, you know how I feel about gifts," she mumbled, not making eye contact.

"I know, I know," Jack said with a smile. "But hey," he lifted her chin up with his finger, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I had to do it, who knows when I'll see you again," a sad smile raced across his lips as he finished.

"Hey," Rapunzel said cupping his cheek into her hand, "we _will_ see each other again."

Rapunzel's words reassured him as his sad smile was replaced with his usual happy smile. He dug into the pocket of his trousers, retrieving Rapunzel's gift. "I hope you like it," he said as he spread out the silvery chain in front of her face. Rapunzel gasp at his gift. Attached to the silvery chain was a white and blue jewelled snow flake.

"Oh, Jack," Rapunzel sighed as she held a hand over her heart, it swelled with happiness. "It's beautiful."

Jack's smile deepened as Rapunzel turned her back to him, allowing him to place the necklace around her neck. "It's a reminder of me," Jack said as he fastened the clip. "You know how much I love the snow," he admitted with a smile as she turned to face him again.

"Thank you Jack," she said as she looked at the snowflake attached to her neck. "I'll cherish it forever, I promise. And here," she took a small bundle of blue with a little yellow flower from the many that were weaved into her hair. "It's not much, but I hope it reminds you of me," Rapunzel admitted with a small smile as Jack took the flower bunch delicately into his thumb and forefinger.

Jack studied the little flowers. He knew all the flowers in Rapunzel's garden and this so happened to be the one she planted and cared for herself. He smelled the sweet scent of the flower, eyes closed to savour it. "A forget-me-not," Jack smiled, "good for the occasion I should think." They laughed together until they were interrupted.

"Jack!" a voice called from the ship. Jack's smile disappeared as he turned away from Rapunzel.

"I'm coming father!" he called towards the ship before turning back to Rapunzel. "I should go," he mumbled as he pocketed the forget-me-not. "I shall put it on ice later," he said with a smile, Rapunzel smiled in return. He picked up the snowflake from Rapunzel's chest, admiring the way it looked on her. "Don't forget me," he mumbled sadly, the thought of it killing his insides.

Rapunzel smile kindly at him. "Never," she promised him, she sealed the promise with a peck on the cheek. "Now hurry," she pushed him towards the ship. "The quicker you leave, the quicker I get to see you again," she giggled as he jumped aboard the ship.

"Goodbye Rapunzel," Jack called with a wave. "I will return soon!"

"Goodbye!" Rapunzel waved at her friend, holding onto the gift he had given her.

~0~

She fingered the still shining snowflake as she bounced around inside the carriage. The small flake stood out in the sea of black, along with her braided golden hair. She had been playing with it when she had heard the news.

~0~

She was in the library, reading one of her favourites, _Rapunzel._ Her mother said she had named her after the locked up princes due to the resemblance of their hair. But the Rapunzel in the book was forced to grow her hair whereas Rapunzel had no choice. If she were to cut her golden sea the colour would wither away and turn brown losing its power in the process. It was something Rapunzel refused to loose.

Emily, the house maid, pounded her way into the library. Rapunzel sat up straight from the sudden sound; her eyes met the distraught olden maid. "Emily?" she asked surprised, setting her book down. "What is it?"

"Your mother didn't have the heart to tell you, Ms Rapunzel," Emily said quickly as she played with her aged hands. Rapunzel stood slowly; she had spent all her life around the olden maid, when something was bothering her she knew.

"What did she wish to tell me?" Rapunzel asked slowly, gathering a bundle of her golden hair and playing with it, she did this when she was nervous. Emily stood silent before her. "Emily?" Rapunzel prompted, looking for an emotion in the maids aged face.

Emily came back to her senses and moved towards Rapunzel. "It's best if you sit down dear," Emily assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder and steering her back into her seat. Rapunzel was seated once more, Emily told her about Jack's ship sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

"There were no survivors, if there were any they would have surely froze to death in the cold waters," Emily finished.

Rapunzel sat in silence. She rose from her seat, eyes to the floor in deep thought. She walked a few feet before she sunk to the floor. Her Jack was dead, dead. The thought of her being with him now swam around her head. She held the snowflake attached to her neck with such force the ends were cutting into her palm.

"Jack's dead?" she asked slowly. She felt the old maids hands rest on her heavy shoulders.

"I'm afraid so dear," Emily confirmed softly. That's when it happened, Rapunzel fell to the floor further, crying into the marble of the library. Her friend, her only friend and best friend, was dead. She had no one else in her life now that would listen to her. Jack had always been there for her, ever since that day she had healed him with her hair.

~0~

Rapunzel stood, now, in front if an empty grave. She knew it was empty; they searched for Jack's body but found no trace of it. The town's folk said his body was lost at sea, never to be uncovered. They had found the rest of his family though. His dear mother Karen, she had always cared much for children especially her own, his strong father Torren, people from all over said he was the best of the best when it came to ice, and his dear little sister Emma. She pitied Emma, her age was only eight, two years younger than herself. Life had so much to offer her yet, now she would never get to experience it all.

She placed a white rose across each of the graves; they stuck out from the other red roses. Rapunzel saw it fitting to give them something different. They were the ice family after all, white roses for the white snow, she thought. She stood in front of Jack's empty grave. She bent down and placed a white rose across the untouched earth. She hadn't cried since that single tear fell from her eye inside the carriage, she had made a promise and she had never broken one before.

She took the snowflake from her neck and hung it out in front of her. Just as she was about to place the flake across the empty grave she stopped. "_Don't forget me….."_ Jacks words swam around her head. She had promised, that day so long ago, she would never forget him. With a nod of her head she placed the flake around her neck once more, she never had broken a promise and she never will.

She dreaded what came before her next. Since hearing of the news of Jack's death her mother had been in search for the next suitor that would marry her daughter. Her life was going to be planned out for her now. Her life never had been before, maybe that was because of Jack. Oh how she would wish for him over the next years.

Rapunzel swallowed the threatening tears swelling around her eyes. She stood, dusting the earth from her simple black dress. "Goodbye Jack," she whispered to the tombstone that read Jacks name. She pushed her fingers to her lips then placed them onto the cool marble of the tombstone. With that she left, but she visited frequently, bringing fresh white roses for each of the graves.

She waited for the day that would stop her visits, and eventually it came.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter, I have been writing this one for a while and finally I'm posting it. Tell me what you think, rating may change in later chapters. I love love love the Jack and Rapunzel pairing, they are so cute :) I would really like some feed back so I can post more chapters, but until then I hope you liked this chapter many more to come :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **First of all i would like to say OMG i am so sorry for the late update! But i'll babble on about that at the end of the chapter because i'm sure you all want to know what happens next with Rapunzel, so with out further adue, Chapter 2! (hey that kinda rhymed lol)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing only the story line.

* * *

Golden Seas and a Frozen Heart

Chapter 2

It had been eight years since the discovery of Jacks death. Rapunzel had grown into a beautiful young lady the age of eighteen. Her perky breasts from when she was ten had filled out a little more, making her chest broader. All her curves had filled out too, but sometimes they were hidden under the waves of her golden hair that now sat in a small pile at her feet when undone from its braid. Her green spring eyes became wiser with knowledge and her pink rosy lips plumped to perfection, awaiting her first kiss.

After Jack's death, Rapunzel had busied herself with her lessons and reading in her spare time. If she thought too long of Jack her heart would weigh her down and she could not concentrate. She only allowed the tears to fall and her heart to weigh when she was in the presence of his empty grave, which was twice every week. She was due for another visit during the week she was in. She thought of the upcoming Saturday during her lessons, she would visit Jack's empty gave, weep until sunset and return home before dark, the normal routine.

When her lessons where over for the day she retrieved for the library, she was half way through a read of an old Celtic love story and she was just dying to know the rest of it. As she turned down the hallway that led to the library she ran into her mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry mother," Rapunzel apologised stepping away.

"Rapunzel I was just looking for you," her mother said as she straightened out her emerald green dress she had chosen for the day.

"Oh?" Rapunzel asked, tucking a few of her golden strands behind her ear while she glanced towards the floor. "Would you like me to sing for you?" After Jacks funeral Rapunzel and her mother rarely talked, when they did, her mother would request her to sing for her and that would be all until the next time.

"No, no," her mother said, folding her arms. "I came across a fine young man…."

Rapunzel tuned out of her mother's words after hearing yet of another suitor. Suitors were another thing her mother would only talk to her about. Rapunzel had seen many young men walk through her doors over the past years. She had to admit they were all very handsome, but none was what she wanted. None were Jack.

"Rapunzel? Rapunzel! Are you even listening to me?" her mother's cry brought her back to her senses.

"Oh, um...yes mother," Rapunzel mumbled, looking up slightly.

Gothel rolled her eyes at her young daughter. Gothel knew Rapunzel had never truly gotten over the young Overland boy but she also knew her daughter had to move on, or else she would never be happy.

"As I was saying dear," Gothel started once more. "Are you free Saturday evening?"

Rapunzel froze under her mother's glare. "This Saturday evening?" she asked, not making any eye contact with her mother.

"Yes, this Saturday evening," her mother confirmed. "So you will be there?"

Rapunzel fumbled with her words, she had not missed a meeting with Jack's grave and she thought she would never have to. "I-I can't, mother," she finally said as she side stepped her, only to be caught by her elbow.

"I'm afraid you have no choice Rapunzel," her mother said sternly. Rapunzel looked to the grip her mother had a hold of her by the elbow.

"Mother?" she asked, looking back up.

"It's time you stop visiting an empty grave, Rapunzel," her mother spat, the grip around her elbow growing tighter.

"Mother, let go of me, you're hurting me," Rapunzel cried as she felt her mother's nails tear through her pink sleeve and penetrate her smooth skin.

"You will be attending Saturday evening, is that clear?" Gothel replied, ignoring Rapunzel's pleads. When Rapunzel did not reply, Gothel's grip around her elbow tightened. "I said is that clear, Rapunzel!?" she yelled, deafening Rapunzel's right ear.

"Yes," Rapunzel whimpered, closing her eyes to keep her tears from falling. "Yes mother, I will attend Saturday evening." Rapunzel felt the grip around her elbow fall away as she was forced her arm back.

"That will be all, Rapunzel." There was no sympathy in her mother's words.

Rapunzel turned her gaze away in disgust. She nodded slightly towards her mother, cradling her tattered elbow and the loose papers from her lesson.

"Mother," she mumbled as she scurried away, not looking back. Rapunzel continued to walk down the hall. She passed the library door without a second glance and continued to the door at the end of the hallway. She struggled a little with opening the door, as she still held her sore elbow and papers. Once she opened the door she walked inside, closing it with her ankle before taking the long walk up the winding stair case.

At the top of the stair case there was another door, thankfully this one had not handle. With ease Rapunzel pushed the door inwards with her back and retrieved into the darkened room. As she walked around the room in search for a desk, seated by double French doors that led out into a small balcony, in her walk she had tripped over something. She landed against the stone floor with a thud, a cry of pain leaving her lips.

Pain erupted around her left ankle. With a hiss she sat up only to slowly stand up afterwards, abandoning her lesson papers. She limped forwards and bumped into the desk. Thankfully she had managed not to hurt herself with the impact. Her fingers searched blindly around the desks surface in search for a candle stick and a box of matches. She found the pair at the back far corner.

She struck the match and lit the candle. Light pooled around the desk, but not enough for the whole room to be lit. She would worry about lighting the rest of her room shortly after she had healed herself first. She reached for her cushioned seat and pulled it out, sitting on it she undid her braid; she decided to attend her elbow first.

A small squeak nearby made her jump. She looked over at her desk, letting out a small sigh and a little laugh. "Hello Pascal," she said to the brown-eyed green chameleon that sat atop of her desk. Pascal replied with a few more squeaks, but this time they resembled a worried tone as he pointed at her elbow with his green tail.

"Oh, it's nothing Pascal," she assured him when she was finished weaving her air around the tattered pink fabric. Pascal gave her an unconvinced look, but Rapunzel just over looked it. She took a breath and sung the song she knew off by heart.

_"Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine"_

She finished her song with a satisfied sigh as her mother's nail wounds healed over. She lifted her purple skirt up to an unappropriated height if she had been around company, but she was all on her own with Pascal, who was looking elsewhere. She slowly lifted her left leg and winced at the sight of her oversized ankle. She wondered what she had stumbled over to cause such a swelling of her tiny ankle. She quickly weaved her hair around the swollen ankle and sang her healing song again.

Once she was finished she let out another satisfying sigh as the swelling of her ankle decreased. She returned her skirt to its full length at ankle length before getting up and testing her ankle. Not like she had to, it was fully healed.

She shook her golden hair from its captive and let it fall into a heap at her feet. She cooped up Pascal, placing him on his usual spot on her shoulder, then the only lit candle. She lit the rest of the ten candles that surrounded her room.

Once candle light was bouncing off her walls she put the candle down again at her desk. She walked over to the fire place that wasn't far from the door. She kicked something in the process. She looked to her feet and saw a wooden paint brush. Rapunzel blushed as she bent down and picked up the small tool. "I guess this is what I tripped over," she admitted to Pascal and she searched the room for anything else that was left on the floor, there wasn't besides her scattered papers.

Pascal lightly laughed in her ear. "Oh shush, Pascal," Rapunzel scolded him as she placed the paint brush on the ivory mantel piece over hanging the fire place. She gathered some wood from the wood pile that sat beside the open fire place, arranged it in a neat pile inside side then struck a match to set it alight. Once the fire was well on its way of burning she sat Pascal in front of it.

"I'm just going to wash up. I think I'll miss dinner this evening," she mumbled to herself as she walked behind a curtain that separated a small corner of the opened circular room. Behind the curtain wasn't much. Just a small bath tub, washing basin and jug sat atop a wooden dresser and a simple rectangular mirror hanging above that.

She washed her face, brushed her teeth and changed into her white night gown. When she had returned to the opened bedroom she found Pascal fast asleep on the rug before the fire place. Rapunzel smiled at the sight. She had found Pascal in this very room seven years ago.

Rapunzel had requested a room in one of the old towers so she could watch for Jack's ship on its return. She had gotten her request, but that was after Jack's funeral. Still, she settled for the room in the highest tower.

Rapunzel had designed the room herself. She asked men to build the opened fire place that sat beside the door. She placed two simple desks on either side of the room; one for her studies the other for her self-appearance. Her small bathroom sat aside the self-appearance desk and in the middle of the room, beside the French doors, stood her four poster bed with its pink sheets.

Rapunzel's room was too far for her mother and servants to travel. This left Rapunzel to do most of her own chores, which she did not mind one bit. She quite loved the solitary from her life down stairs. Up here she could paint freely away on her walls without being scolded at.

Rapunzel crafted many paintings over the years. Her main ones were of a landscape of a setting sun over an ocean or a portrait of Jack in his youth. Sometimes she would paint how she thought his appearance would look now.

Jack was three years older than her. That would make him twenty-one this year. She thought to when his birthday would be. Her heart sank. It was this Saturday.

Rapunzel sighed heavily as she picked up her scattered papers, placing them on her study desk. She wondered over to her bed, parted the sheer curtain and landed backwards in the soft waves of the sheets.

Sleep didn't come so easily for her that night. She thought of Jack in her dreams. She had dreamt that she had disappointed him. She had not visited his grave on his twenty-first birthday. In her dream Jack told her he hated her, that he despised her. He even ripped the snowflake from her neck, and then stepped on it, rubbing its jewelled structure into the dirt….

Rapunzel woke with a start the next morning. Her dream of Jack hating her had really shaken her up. She gripped the snowflake around her neck, as if it was the only thing that grounded her to the earth at this point. She would find a way to visit Jacks grave. Even if that meant running out of the middle of whatever her mother plans were for Saturday evening.

Rapunzel would-no-she _will_ see Jack's empty grave.

~0~

Saturday morning came around quicker than intended. Rapunzel was awoken with a heavy shake of her sleeping body. She woke immediately, her eyes meeting her mother's brown ones.

"Mother?" Rapunzel asked quizzically as she sat up in her queen size bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing up here?"

"Come now Rapunzel, it's time to a rise from your slumber," her mother said in a sing-song voice as she walked around her bed, revealing Emily standing in the hallway. "You have a busy day today."

Rapunzel watched as her mother ran a finger across her study desk, inspecting it for dust. Rapunzel winced inwardly as her mother inspected her finger; it was covered in grey dust. So Rapunzel hadn't dusted in a couple of days, she thought it wouldn't matter since her mother hardly ever came to her tower. Boy was she wrong.

Gothel looked at her slim finger in disgust before dusting her palms off and facing Rapunzel again, a fake smile drawn across her lips. "Come now child, we cannot waste the day," Gothel sang again as she motioned for Rapunzel to get up from the bed with her hands.

"Waste the day on what? Mother," Rapunzel asked, stepping out of her bed and organising her night gown in an appropriate state for her mother.

"Why, we must prepare you, daughter, for this evenings happenings," Gothel said with one of her classic trademark fake smiles.

"Surely it isn't that important to waste half my day on preparing," Rapunzel admitted as she fumbled with her loose golden locks. She did this whenever she were nervous or speaking out.

Emily gathered Rapunzel up, leading her towards the drawn curtain that separated the room. "Of course you weren't listening the other day when we spoke," Gothel spoke through the curtain as she picked up one of the many science books her daughter owned. It was no secret that Rapunzel knew a lot in advance of her age.

Rapunzel, again, winced inwardly from her mother's words. "I'm sorry mother," Rapunzel mumbled as Emily started to undress her.

"No need to apologise dear," Gothel said as she sat the book back down. "It just makes the surprise merrier."

Rapunzel thought for a moment of what her mother meant. Her thoughts were abruptly pulled from her brain as she was forced into a cold bath. Rapunzel let out a small cry of surprise.

"Ah, I hear you have entered the bath."

"Indeed," Rapunzel shuttered, goose bumps erupting across her sun kissed skin. "Why must the water be so cold?" she shivered as Emily poured icy water into her golden hair.

"The cold water cleanses the pores darling," Gothel said as she paced around the room, studying each of her daughter's murals. "What did I say about painting on the walls dear?"

"It lightens up the room, mother," Rapunzel replied as Emily started to scrub the night from her naked body.

"I see." Gothel silently agreed with her daughter, the murals seem to brighten up the small tower room.

Studying each of the murals, Gothel started to notice what the murals were trying to say. The masses of open seas and setting horizons told Rapunzel wished for adventure, Gothel had always known that, and the masses of Jack portraits told she missed him dearly. Gothel eyed the painted brown headed boy with blue eyes. She never really like Jack, his family yes but not Jack.

"I think you should start to paint something different," Gothel said as she turned her eyes away from the painted Jack.

"If I painted something different they wouldn't have the same effect on me," Rapunzel admitted as she was pulled out of the bath.

"Oh?"

"My paintings look better when I paint from my heart mother."

Gothel stayed silent, thinking to herself. "Must this be so tight?" she heard Rapunzel cry, almost out of breath.

"Yes it does," Gothel said plainly as she walked towards the tower door, she had enough of seeing the murals of the ocean and Jack for one day. "Emily make sure those corset strings are good and tight for our guests!" With that, Gothel left the tower.

Once Gothel was well and clear from ear shot, Rapunzel whispered to Emily, "why must I wear this again?"

The old maid pulled on a few more strings, making the corset tighten around Rapunzel's ribs so tight she was afraid they might break. "Lady Gothel requests that you look your very best for this evening," Emily said softly as she pulled Rapunzel out from behind the curtain, sitting her in front of her self-appearance desk.

Rapunzel took one look at her reflection and almost gasped in sheer terror, her breast almost bounced from the corset. "I cannot wear this," Rapunzel said shockingly as her eyes glared at her reflection.

"I agree," Emily said sternly as she appeared behind Rapunzel in the mirror, she held Rapunzel's golden brush in her pale hand. "It is inappropriate for such a young lady, like yourself, to be seen like this in front of a gathering. But your mother has requested it, and who am I to judge your mother?" she stated as she begun to bush Rapunzel's golden hair.

Rapunzel loved the way Emily caressed her hair, even though Emily did not know of its magic properties. Her mother was just as soft, but not gentle like Emily. Another being had caressed her hair like Emily and that was Jack. He had such a way with his fingers that he could undo a terrible knot with just a pull of a single strand.

Thinking of Jack made her heart falter a little. Her and Jack never had any romantic qualities between each other when they grew up. But after the day to see Jack off, she had started to feel differently of him. But whatever she had felt towards him was taken away when their ship hit the ice burg. But still, whatever she did feel for Jack that day she still felt it now, even though she did not like to admit it.

"Something on your mind, dear Rapunzel," Emily's sweet voice brought her back to the present. Rapunzel hadn't noticed but Emily had crafted her hair into a bun above her head. A little of the golden strands spilled over the bun and down her back like a golden waterfall.

"This is different," Rapunzel stated puzzled as she fingered some of her golden strands.

"The style was requested by your mother." Emily sat the brush onto the desk.

"I see." Rapunzel retrieved her hand, setting it back onto her lap. "Has mother requested everything I will wear today?"

"I'm afraid so." Emily opened a drawer, revealing Rapunzel's hidden make up that she hardly ever wore. "Now, as I said before, is there something on your mind dear?" Emily asked as she pulled out different things from the drawer.

"Besides wondering what this evening happenings are, no not really," Rapunzel lied, placing her gaze back into the mirror. Through the mirror she saw Emily giving her an unconvinced look. Rapunzel cast her gaze downwards. "Alright so maybe there is a little something bothering me," she admitted with a huff.

"Much better," she heard Emily say beside her. "Look up dear and tell me all about it."

Rapunzel followed Emily's orders and looked up. As Emily placed some white powdery foundation onto Rapunzel's face, she let out a sad sigh. "It's Jack's birthday today," Rapunzel admitted, fumbling with her fingers, they twitched for her hair but it was done up out of reach.

"Oh?" Emily sat the powder down; retrieving something else Rapunzel had no knowledge of.

"I was meant to go see him today," Rapunzel let out a small laugh, "seems a bit silly, saying it out loud, his body isn't really there." She looked away when Emily pulled away from her face to put something else on it.

"But you were going to see him today weren't you?" Emily knew Rapunzel all too well.

"Yes," Rapunzel admitted. "But I can't, and I feel terrible. A couple of nights ago I dreamt that he hated me Emily," she admitted, pleading Emily with her spring green eyes. "The thought of Jack even hating me…" Rapunzel muttered as tears gathered behind her eyelids.

"He doesn't hate you, Rapunzel," Emily assured her. "You don't need to visit his grave today."

"But I do Emily, it's his birthday." Rapunzel started to sob, she cursed that she had to ruin Emily's job on her face but she couldn't help it.

Emily caught the tears before they could damage any of the foundation on Rapunzel's face. "Now you listen to me Rapunzel," she said sternly but softly. Rapunzel stopped her sobs for a moment to look at the old maid. "You stop your sobs this instant," Emily continued, "Jack wouldn't want you to see you so weak. So straighten your shoulders and hold your head high." Rapunzel nodded at Emily's encouraging words and did just what Emily ordered. She stopped her tears, straightened her posture and held her head high.

Emily nodded her head satisfied by Rapunzel's movements. "That's good," she said as she fixed up whatever damage Rapunzel had caused to her face. "You are strong Rapunzel." Her pale blue eyes met the lovely eyes of the blonde. "Do not worry about seeing Jack today, he is always with you, right here," she used the end of a makeup brush to point out Rapunzel's heart in her chest.

Rapunzel raised her hand to the spot Emily had marked out and thought, and then she nodded. "Here," Emily held out Rapunzel's snowflake so Rapunzel could see it in the mirror, "if you can't visit Jack today, at least wear what he gave you." Emily tightened the clip around blonde's neck with a small smile.

Rapunzel fingered the jewelled flake with the ends of her fingertips. "Thank you Emily," she said with a small smile. Emily returned the smile before finishing the rest of Rapunzel's preparations.

~0~

Rapunzel was now seated in her chair, puzzled by the woman who sat in front of her. The woman looked older then Rapunzel did. Her own blonde hair was tied in a bun with a little of it spilling out and down her back like a river, just like Rapunzel's. Her eyes lids were dusted a faint red as her cheeks and face were different shades of pink. Her full lips were drowned in the colour of red. Rose shape like earrings hung from her ears, they matched her red dress she seemed to be wearing. The woman's dress would have been made out of the finest silk on the island. And she even smelled like fresh plucked roses, the perfume was so strong it made Rapunzel's nose pinch.

Rapunzel couldn't quite come to terms that the woman sitting in front of her was actually a reflection of herself. She knew, for a fact, that red was her least favourite colours and even the smell of roses sickened her. Why was she wearing something that did not suit her?

"You look beautiful Rapunzel," she heard Emily gasp behind her.

_Beautiful? _How could anyone call Rapunzel beautiful in this? She, herself, even admitted she did not look beautiful.

"She does indeed," her mother's voice said behind them.

Rapunzel turned to the woman wearing the exact same shade of red as her daughter. Rapunzel stayed silent. She was known for speaking her mind whenever she pleased. But she feared now for hurting her mother's feelings and Emily's.

"You did a fine job Emily," Gothel praised Emily.

"Thank you, milady."

"Come daughter," Gothel addressed Rapunzel now. "Our guests will be here shortly."

"I wish to stay in my tower," Rapunzel said, not looking at her. "Until they arrive, if it suits you mother."

Gothel thought for a moment before nodding. "Of course daughter, I will send Emily up to fetch you when they arrive." Rapunzel nodded her appreciation. Then Gothel left her tower with Emily.

When the two women left, Pascal scurried onto her desk. When he looked up at his dearest friend he jumped back in fright, squeaking in the process. He too agreed that this was not the look for Rapunzel. "I know Pascal," Rapunzel said into the mirror, hurt etching her voice. "Who is this woman my mother has dressed onto me and why is she here?"

* * *

**Alright, firstly the reason why I haven't updated in a loooong time is cause i had exams, but i finished today! horay! So i'll be updating almost every week, depending on how much work the next chapter needs and if i've done it or not. Secondly, thank you thank you for your reviews!/favoruing!/following my sotry! It means a lot really, and i'm glad you are enjoying it. So thank you teeceecee for that lovely advice. IPC i'm overwhelmed that my story is your first review! so thnak you for that! :) really appreachiated. Uh, FloraIrmaTylee thank you, and i will keep writing, i cant leave you guys hanging after all ;) and Guest I'm glad you liked it. So that's all for my lil blurb, review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Until next time! bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing only the story line.

* * *

Golden Seas and a Frozen Heart

Rapunzel didn't realise how long she had been sitting in front of the mirror until Emily returned to her tower. Rapunzel rose from the seat for the first time since her mother and Emily had left, her joints stiffened from the sudden movement. When Emily offered to help her, Rapunzel just brushed her away and told her she could do it herself.

When the two reached the end of the winding stair case and stepped out in the hallway the smell of freshly roasted pork fill Rapunzel's nostrils. She immediately thought the guests were some of up most importance. Her mother would only ever tell the cooks to prepare a meat meal when there was a really important occasion for it. Meat was hard to come by on their island, so it was really rare when it was cooked.

Rapunzel thought to the last time she had eaten meat. It was when she had first met the Overland family. Her mother thought it to fit to hold a dinner for the new arrival of the ice crafter and his family to their humble little island. The Overlands got along well with the Coronas. The two families were the best of friends before the Overlands accident.

Rapunzel pushed the thought aside as Emily ushered her into the large dining room. Inhabitants had already seated themselves at the long dining table. At the head of the table sat her mother in her usual place. Rapunzel's father would have seated there, but he passed away when Rapunzel was still small.

Rapunzel couldn't remember anything of her father. Her mother told her he was a retired sailor. He had sailed many seas in his life time, this is how he met her mother. Her mother said it was love at first sight; she also said that this was why Rapunzel had such affection for the sea and its wonders.

Seated by her mother's left was a plump man. He wore jewels from a far off land and different arraignments of silks. He had streaks of silver in his well-kept dirt brown hair, showing his early aging. His face also showed signs of aging, the cheeks under his sunken eyes folded neatly in wrinkles.

He and her mother were talking about something, whatever they were talking about it made the man laugh. Rapunzel smiled at the man's laugh, it was deep and had an odd key of changing to high pitch sometimes.

The man sitting beside the aging man took her breath away. He wore a less proud look like the other man, simply wearing a black vest, a white sleeved shirt and brown trousers. His dirt brown rugged hair had caught her eyes more than anything else in the room. Could it possibly be…?

"Ah Rapunzel!" her mother mothers cheery voice interrupted her thoughts. The men at the table turned to face her.

Rapunzel's face faltered, it wasn't Jack. Rapunzel could see now that this young man in front of her didn't bore any features of Jack. What did give him away, though, were his dark brown eyes and goatee. Jack had icy blue eyes and smooth skin untouched by hair. She mentally abused herself, how could she ever think this gentleman in front of her could possibly be Jack?

Rapunzel shook her head in dismay, which puzzled the men in front of her. She approached her seat on her mother's right, the men rose from their seats before she sat, than taking their seats again once Rapunzel was seated.

Her mother cleared her throat beside her. "Daughter, I would like you to meet the Duke of England, Sir Rodney," her mother said sweetly, motioning her hand towards the aging man.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms Rapunzel," Sir Rodney said with a white smile, Rapunzel smiled back politely. "Your mother has mentioned much of you in her letters."

"Oh?" Rapunzel reached up towards her hair. Her mother would never tell anyone about her hair, would she?

"Why yes," Sir Rodney continued. "She told us you have a strong knowledge in science? I believe."

Rapunzel let out an inward sigh, so her mother didn't tell him. She retrieved her hand from her golden waves before speaking. "Yes. The world just fascinates me, and science helps me see the world and all its mysteries," Rapunzel admitted with a slight smile.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. After all, what else is a girl to do in her spare time on an isolated island? Forbidden to ever leave," she said plainly, picking up her glass of water that sat in front of her. An awkward silence fell over the table. The young man by Sir Rodney cleared his throat, bringing, from whatever Sir Rodney was thinking, back to the present.

"Well yes," Sir Rodney said slowly picking up his glass filled with red wine. "I suppose that's all you could do then isn't it?"

"Yes," Rapunzel replied, knowing all too well Sir Rodney's question was rhetorical.

"Well I think it's a grand idea of a bright young woman," the young man beside Sir Rodney praised. "We don't have many of those in England. Too busy worried about their looks then the actual study of books."

Rapunzel smiled to herself from the rhyming of the young gentle who hadn't noticed he had done it.

"Ms Rapunzel," Sir Rodney started once he seated his glass back down. "This is my son Sir Eugen Flynnigain Ryder."

"Pleasure Ms Rapunzel," Eugen Flynnigain Ryder said with a smirk. "But don't struggle with my full name or formalities, please, call me Flynn. All good people do," he winked at her.

Rapunzel giggled behind her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Sir Eugen Flynnigain Ryder," she said with a smirk of her own. Flynn gave her a look that seemed to say "challenge accepted." Rapunzel giggled some more before the dining room door opened and masses of cooks pilled out carrying trays of all sorts of food.

"Well, that should be all of the introductions," Gothel said in her seat. "We welcome you, Sir Rodney and Flynn, to our humble home. Now everyone, dig in!"

She didn't need to speak twice. Sir Rodney and Flynn served their plates up with piles of food, as did Gothel. Rapunzel found she did not have much of an appetite, so she settled with a slice of pork and a handful of vegetables.

They ate in silence, the only sound made was the clinking of the silver utensils against the china plates, and the munching sound from everyone's mouths. Once dinner was finished and the table was clear, Gothel spoke again.

"So, Sir Rodney how was your trip?" she asked, placing her head on her hands in interest. Rapunzel rolled her eyes; she knew by her mother's voice that she didn't really much care. She only wanted to make small chit-chat as they waited for dessert.

As Sir Rodney started talking about a wild storm they had unfortunately encountered on their way to the small island Rapunzel grew bored. She thought of other things she could be doing right now, reading with Pascal or painting on her walls. With a slight nod to herself she rose from her seat, eager  
to be rid of the makeup and red dress that consumed her true self.

"I think I might retire mother," she softly said as she pushed her chair back in.

"Oh won't you stay for dessert daughter?" her mother asked sweetly, but the glare she was giving Rapunzel only faked her tone.

"No, no. I have grown tired. I wish to retire for the night." Rapunzel turned her gaze away from her mother as she started to walk to the dinning's room exit.

"Ms Rapunzel," a voice called behind her. She turned to see Flynn exciting his seat to stand beside her.

"Yes? Sir Eugen," Rapunzel asked, puzzled as to why he had gotten up from the table.

"Won't you give me the honour to escort you to your chambers?" He gave her a dazzling smile that strangely made butterflies take flight in her stomach. She looked towards her mother who was nodding eagerly.

"I suppose that is the gentleman thing to do," Rapunzel sighed, turning her gaze back to Flynn. Flynn's eyes dazzled with pleasure as he extended a folded arm out towards her.

"Shall we?"

Rapunzel gave him a small smile as she linked arms with his. "I think we shall," she hoped she sounded excited. "Good night Sir Rodney, Mother," Rapunzel nodded towards them before being pulled out of the dining room.

The pair walked slowly down the halls of the mansion in silence. Beside her, Flynn cleared his throat preparing himself for their conversation. "You home is very lovely Ms Rapunzel," Flynn commented as he admired the marble creations of the walls.

"I'm sure you home is just grand," Rapunzel replied, not paying attention.

"No not really, my home is made of stone not marble."

"Marble is easy to find around the island," Rapunzel commented. "Besides, the old stone castle fell down some centuries ago. My family didn't want to make the same mistake so they built the mansion from marble. The stone towers are the only thing remaining from the old castle."

"I see."

Silence fell over them again. "Do you have any interests? Ms Rapunzel," Flynn asked as he cocked his head at her. "Well besides reading-I presume you do a quiet a lot of readying?"

Rapunzel giggled to herself. "I do actually. I guess my knowledge of science gave that way huh?"

"No not really," Flynn admitted quietly.

"Oh? Then what," Rapunzel asked as she stopped walking to face him. Flynn took a moment with himself, choosing his words wisely.

"Your eyes," Flynn finally spoke. "They are filled with such knowledge. I have never met a girl with eyes like yours."

Rapunzel started to walk again. She could tell by Flynn's looks and the way he dressed he was a bit of a laddie's man, but she would never have thought for him to admit it, especially when he did not know he did.

"I assume, that you are quiet the laddie's man in your home country," Rapunzel muttered, fingers twitching for her hair..

"What would make you say that?" Flynn asked offended.

"Please," Rapunzel scoffed. "It is no secret, the way you dress, the way you appear-"

"What is wrong with any of that?" Flynn exclaimed. He had never been so judged by a woman before.

Rapunzel took a moment to think. She was coming out rude and she knew it. But there was something that felt a little odd about Flynn, or maybe that was because she kept thinking of Jack whenever she looked at him and how much she disappointed Jack for not seeing his grave today.

"I apologise for my rudeness," Rapunzel said to Flynn as they passed the library door. "Today is not quite my day," she admitted sadly.

"Is there something on you mind? Ms Rapunzel, we could talk about it. If you like," Flynn offered as the stopped before her tower door.

Rapunzel took another moment to think. Maybe telling someone about the way she felt about Jack would ease her mind. But she couldn't come to make herself speak about it, let alone with Flynn.

"All is fine," she lied as she opened her door. "Thank you, Sir Eugen, for escorting me to my chambers." She stepped through the door, turning to him once more just to be polite.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms Rapunzel," Flynn said with a smile. He then bent down and kissed her cheek. "I hope we have more moments like this in our future," with that he walked away.

Rapunzel stood in her doorway, the situation of the visiting Sirs just hitting her. The gentlemen from England were here on business, that was true, but the young Sir was here for one thing, Rapunzel's hand in marriage.

Rapunzel closed the door quickly and ran up the winding stair case. Her mother's words, from their last meeting before the arrival of the Sirs, fogged her mind.

~0~

Her mother came to her in the library two days ago. Rapunzel could see she was very distraught and had lost some sleep during the nights, Rapunzel could tell from the swelling of her mother's bottom eye lids. Gothel sat down with a huff from cross Rapunzel at one of the many tables in the library.

"Mother?" Rapunzel looked up from her book with a puzzled look. Rapunzel could tell Gothel was exhausted from the loss of sleep. Usually her mother would sit board straight, today she was hunched over and holding her head in her right hand, which was propped up on the table.

Rapunzel marked the page in her book before placing in down in front of her. "Something on you mind?"

Gothel looked up from the table at Rapunzel, her eyes begged for forgiveness. She sighed before sitting straight and collecting Rapunzel's folded hands in hers. "Rapunzel…" her mother started softly as she caressed Rapunzel's hands. "I am sorry for my actions from our last meeting, I was being reckless." Her mother looked her in the eye; they were glazed over with un-shredded tears. Rapunzel knew from that look that every word was true.

"Mother, you don't have to apologise. I healed, so all is forgiven," Rapunzel said softly as she squeezed her mother's hands lightly. But Gothel shook her head at Rapunzel's words.

"No, I shouldn't have done it. I feel like such the bad guy," Gothel choked, a tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't believe herself that she came to harm her precious daughter.

"Mother-"

"Let me finish," Gothel intruded as she raised her hand, stopping Rapunzel from talking. Rapunzel closed her mouth and sat in silence, waiting for her mother's next words. Gothel sighed before continuing, "I just worry about you dear," she admitted sadly. "I knew you and Jack were very close as children, but you can't dwell on the past dear."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked giving her a quizzical look.

"What I mean is," Gothel started before making herself comfortable again. "It was no secret that the two of you shared something special, I mean he gave you quite an expensive gift before he departed." Rapunzel's hand wandered to the snowflake that hung from her neck, her mother watched her every move. "I just want to see you happy," Gothel admitted as she squeezed Rapunzel's other hand.

"But I am happy mother," Rapunzel assured her with a smile, but Gothel only shook her head again.

"No you're not dear. Emotions play a big role with your gift. When you are happy you shine like the sun and you are carefree. When you are upset you're pale and focus on something to take your mind off things, which is why you are so smart. After Jack's death you focused more on your studies then your happiness because you were upset." Gothel paused for a moment. "Can you promise me something?" she asked, searching Rapunzel's eyes.

"Of course mother," Rapunzel said taking a hold of her mother's grip with both hands. "Anything."

Gothel took a moment to think. "The next suitor that passes through these doors, please promise me you will say yes if he proposes," Gothel pleaded her daughter. Rapunzel sat still, processing her mother's words. What her mother was asking she could never do that, not in a million years.

"Why?" Rapunzel found herself asking.

Gothel rubbed her daughters hands some more before answering. "Because, daughter, I want to see you happy again, I want to see you shine once more."

Rapunzel looked down at the table; her mother had seen her sadness over the years due to her gifts. Rapunzel wanted to know more about what her mother knows of her gift, but now would not be the time to ask. Right now all she could think about was the promise her mother proposed to her. Her mother only wanted to see her happy again.

Rapunzel drew a breath for courage as she spoke her next words, "I promise."

~0~

Thinking back to it now she wished she hadn't made that promise. She wished that she just asked about her gift so she could make her mother forget about the promise. True Flynn was very handsome and kind, but Rapunzel couldn't shake the feeling he resembled Jack on their first encounter.

She threw the dress from her body in disgust. She scrubbed her face clean from the powder that hid her true self and undid her hair; it fell loosely down her back in waves. Her mother had dressed her up to be somebody she wasn't. Wasn't marriage supposed to be about spending the rest of your life with someone who knows you? The woman Flynn had met down stairs was not the true Rapunzel. Only one man knew the real Rapunzel, and his body drifted somewhere in the ocean.

Anger filled her small frame in an instant. She watched her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her green eyes narrowed and her face was stern. Something twitched in the corner of her eye. Rapunzel turned to look behind her, but there was nothing there. Slowly she turned back to the mirror and screamed out in fear.

Both of her eyes were gold and her hair levitated, flickering like a candle, shining like it would if she were singing her healing song then back to normal. Rapunzel let out another terrified scream, fear consumed her and the anger fled. She closed her eyes once more. This time when she opened them her reflection was normal.

Rapunzel splashed her face with cold water to wake her up. When she looked up to the mirror once more she was greeted with her normal face. Rapunzel shook her head, holding her face with her palms as she excited her bath room and collapsed onto her bed. "I must be dreaming," she mumbled as she closed her eyes.

Rapunzel didn't notice the next morning when she woke that her hair shrunk at least seven inches.

* * *

**So Rapunzel has experinced anger, i wonder how that would work out for her later? :) FloraIrmaTylee good things come for those who wait ;) it will be a another chapter before everything changes. Until next week bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing only the story line.

* * *

Chapter 4

For the next few weeks Gothel had requested for Rapunzel to be dressed in the same manner from when the Sirs first arrived to the manor. Rapunzel found it to be appalling having to dress up just for the sake of Flynn's present. She even begged her mother just one day to go about the mansion in her usual attire with her hair flowing loosely and her feet bare, but her mother quickly dismissed the thought.

A couple of days after that, Rapunzel was found missing from the group's activities. She wouldn't show up for breakfast or lunch, only dinner. She didn't attend the small strolls around the island or the garden events they would hold. Instead, Rapunzel kept herself busy in her tower or the many shelfs of the library. Lessons had been cancelled since the Sirs arrival, only to give her more time to be in their presence. Unfortunately it was one thing Rapunzel wasn't willingly giving any more.

Sir Rodney had grown tired of Rapunzel's rude behaviour and had approached it at breakfast one morning that he and his son would be leaving in the next week because of it.

"You must give her some time Sir Rodney," Gothel defended her daughter as she took a sip pf her morning wine, a thing she had added to breakfast since the Overlands funeral.

"I have given her much time, Lady Gothel, and I have grown quiet tired. And I'm sure my son has too," Sir Rodney sternly said as he took a bite from his freshly poached eggs.

"Father, I do not mind Ms Rapunzel's absence," Flynn stated from where he sat. "I'm sure she will come around, it is only a matter of time-"

"Yes, time that we don't have."

"Sir Rodney," Gothel said placing her glass of wine back onto the table. "Let me talk with my daughter, I'm sure I can handle her absence."

"I could, if you like Lady Gothel," Flynn proposed with a smile.

"Oh?" Gothel looked surprised at the young man seated across from her. "And how do you suppose to do that?"

"Tonight, I think I shall tell Ms Rapunzel why I had travelled from England," Flynn stated as he picked up a glass of water seated nearby.

"Good suggestion son," Sir Rodney said with a smile.

"It will get the ball rolling I'm sure," Gothel agreed with a smile.

"So it's settled then?" Flynn asked raising his glass. "Tonight?"

Gothel and Sir Rodney exchanged a glance before mirroring Flynn's actions with their own glasses, they clinked as they touched.

"Tonight," they agreed in union before taking a sip from their glass. Flynn followed, a satisfied smile creeping across his lips as he did so.

~0~

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was seated in her room. She had been dressed for the day earlier that morning. Since the Sirs had arrived Emily would awaken her at the break of dawn just to dress her. Today she was wearing an olive green dress which made her figure bulge from all the ruffles hidden inside the skirt. Her hair had been done up in the same high bun from the first dinner with the Sirs and her makeup now was glittering with green. She absolutely hated her reflection when Emily had finished.

She sighed heavily in between her bites of the small piece of bread she had managed to steal the night before. Pascal made worrying chirps in her direction, she only gave him a small smile before placing the rest of the bread in front of him to eat, he did so happily.

"I guess it's going to be another day in the library," she sighed as she stood from her seat. "Not that I don't mind, maybe I could even go from a stroll in the garden? That's if I'm lucky," she mumbled to herself. She had tended to do that recently.

She excited her room and quickly retrieved to the library. Usually she would be interrupted by either her mother or Flynn, but today had been quiet; she was even able to read three books without interruption. She sighed pleasantly as she sat her last book down. This book had been about a love so pure it drove them both to the gates of death. She wondered if her love for Jack would have been this pure, but she quickly pushed it away.

Deciding to refresh her mind with a little fresh air, she retrieved to the garden. Her favourite part of the mansion garden would have to be the flower garden. All different kinds of flowers bloomed there. It gave the white mansion a spurt of colour and pleasant smell. Besides the grave yard, the flower garden had been her second sanctuary from the suitors and her mother, mostly the outside world.

She walked through the many rows of different spring flowers, inhaling their sweet smell. She stayed clear of roses. For weeks she had smelt like them, another whiff would make her double over in sickness.

She walked through the garden with her eyes closed and her nose in the air, unaware that a pair of eyes was watching her from afar.

~0~

Flynn stood at the balcony watching the maiden with the strange long golden hair. He remembered his conversation with his father a few weeks ago before they ventured out in search for the beautiful maiden.

~0~

"I think it's high time you settled down son," his father approached him quite blankly.

"But I like my fun," Flynn replied with a devilish smile.

"Yes well, Sarah doesn't like cleaning up after your hags every other morning," his father objected sternly.

"Oh Sarah will be fine, all she has to do is wake the young laddies from their sleep and scoot them out into the street, no harm done." Flynn brushed it off with a shrug as he walked away from his father.

"A young maiden on an island out at sea is in search of a husband," his father sighed, sitting at his desk once more.

"Oh, is that so?" Flynn asked holding his chin within his hand. "Body size?" he asked as if this were an everyday thing, which it was.

"Slim, but an hour glass none of the less," his father replied in the same tone.

"Skin?"

"Sun kissed, but slightly pale as well."

"Lips?"

"Lush and pinkish."

"Eyes?"

"Her mother stated that they were a spring green colour, quiet large in fact, and all most innocent like."

Flynn smiled at the thought; the innocent ones were always the most fun.

"Hair colour?"

"Blonde, although some say it's golden. And it is rumoured to be long, _very _long."

Flynn's smile wavered a little bit, he had a thing with brunettes, but, who could by pass by an innocent blonde?

"Marriage you say?" he asked, turning to his father once more.

"Yes. Please Flynn, it's time you settled down. Besides, this girl is so beautiful, you can have your way with her all you like."

~0~

Flynn thought of his father's proposal. He had grown quiet bored swooning almost every woman in the country; maybe something new couldn't harm anything. So he agreed. Only now he wishes his father had mentioned Rapunzel sooner. Rapunzel was beautiful, that was no lie, and her knowledge bewildered him and also her spicy attitude. Rapunzel was the only woman he had come across who actually knew her way with words. When Flynn was in Rapunzel's presence all he could think about was how strong of a woman she was and wonders if she brought those strong characteristic to the bed chambers.

He watched the innocent Rapunzel below him glide lightly around the garden, all awhile thinking about her in a manner he wouldn't dream talking about aloud. His father approached him, interrupting his devilish thoughts.

"Should you do it now?" his father asked, he watched the unaware Rapunzel below.

"I suppose so. The flower garden is a romantic place for the moment, isn't it?" Flynn chuckled slightly.

"Yes it is," his father agreed before looking out at the horizon. "In a couple of minutes, dusk will fall over the garden, and it looks like Ms Rapunzel will not be leaving the garden anytime soon," his father stated, looking back at him.

Flynn nodded at his father's words, "I understand father."

"Good," Sir Rodney turned and placed a hand on his sons shoulder, "Good luck, my son," he nodded at Flynn before leaving.

"Thank you father," Flynn called behind him.

Flynn waited until dusk had fallen over the flower garden, like his father had said, before retrieving from the balcony to stand next to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel stood still. Eyes closed, nose in the air, breathing softly, tasting the sweet smell of the flowers on her tongue. Unaware that Flynn was sneaking up on her.

"Hi there."

A cry of surprise left Rapunzel's lips as she darted off to the side, heart pounding. When she properly arranged herself Flynn was chuckling hysterically beside her.

"You know, Sir Eugene Flynnigain Ryder," Rapunzel huffed as she straightened her frightened state. "It's not polite to sneak up on unexpecting laddies."

"Ah, come now, Ms Rapunzel," Flynn chuckled, giving her his hundred dime winner smile. "Where would the fun be in that?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at the man before sorting out her hair in its large bun. "How may I help you Sir?" she asked, taking up her stroll once more, Flynn followed closely in her step.

Flynn cleared his throat before speaking, "I think it's high time I took our relationship further."

Rapunzel stopped in her tracks. She did so abruptly that Flynn almost ran into her back side. "I didn't even know we had a relationship till now," she said plainly, looking over her shoulder at him. She dreaded for what came next, she made a promise and she couldn't break it now.

Flynn straightened his black leather vest before propping to one knee in front of Rapunzel. Shakily, Rapunzel turned around to face him, her small sweaty hands swept up by his.

"Ms Rapunzel Corona, would you do me the pleasure of becoming my bride?" Flynn asked, it sounded so used, so rehearsed. Nothing came from the heart that much Rapunzel knew.

They stood together in silence. Rapunzel's breathing became rugged and heavy, oh how she wished Jack was alive at that very moment. "Yes…" the word slipped through her lips without her knowing.

Flynn returned to standing, taking something from his trousers pocket. "I do not have a ring at this time, but take this simple flower as a step in," he said, handing the blue flowers to her. Rapunzel studied the flower, her heart sank even further.

"A for-get-me-not…." The words barely passed through her lips. Tears beaded her lower eye lids, Flynn saw this and brought her towards him. She pushed herself from Flynn's embrace, mumbling a short apologise and retrieved from the garden.

She had no idea where her legs were taking her; all she could think about was Flynn's proposal. Her body came to a stop. When she looked up to where she was taken her breath hitched. She was standing in front of Jack's empty grave.

~0~

"What do you mean? You don't know where she could have gone?" Gothel spat at the young Flynn.

They stood in her small office. It wasn't much, just a desk and chair with few papers and the walls surrounded by books, plus the small fire place off to the left side. Gothel and Sir Rodney had retrieved here to speak a silent word about their children's relationship when Flynn had interrupted them telling them he had proposed but Rapunzel had gone missing shortly after wards.

"I mean what I said," Flynn defended himself. "After our small meeting in the flower garden she disappeared. I checked everywhere, the library, the kitchen, I even had Emily search her tower and still no sign of her."

Gothel sunk into her chair, worry circled her once pride figure. "Where could she have gone then?" she asked quietly to no one in particular.

"Well we must find her," Sir Rodney proposed. "We cannot have a missing bride-to-be at this very time."

"Yes, yes, I know that Rodney," Gothel said behind her hand that held her face. "She would not have gone off to get away from this, I can guarantee you that much."

"Then where could she have gone?" Sir Rodney scoffed. He, personally, had quite enough of Rapunzel's disappearance during their stay and now to find that she had ran off after his son proposed she wasn't in his good books right now.

"Lady Gothel is right, Sir Rodney," Emily informed the steaming man, she had been silently standing in the room the whole time. "Rapunzel did not run off, she is just taking in the sudden news," she looked at Gothel who had now looked up from her hand to watch Emily speak. Understanding filled Gothel's brown eyes, she knew where her daughter had taken off.

"Oh and I suppose you know where she has taken off to house maid?" Sir Rodney asked.

"I do indeed, but I will not tell you. Rapunzel wishes to be alone right now," Emily replied sternly, she did not like this Sir Rodney.

Gothel could feel the tension in the room grow as Emily and Sir Rodney glared at each other. She cleared her throat catching every ones attention again. "Do not fret Sirs, my daughter will return later on this evening, for now let us not worry about her whereabouts. I know where she is and that's all."

Sir Rodney and Flynn took Gothel's word for it and left it at that.

~0~

Rapunzel stayed at Jack's grave well and truly into the night. She wept until she could no longer cry tears. "Dam you Jack," Rapunzel cursed through her dry sobs. "Dam you, why did you have to go and die on me?" Her unanswered question only left her to cry more.

There was not a living soul, beside Rapunzel, in the grave yard. No one comforted her as she wept, only the moon's light, somehow, gave her some comfort.

_"The moon will always give you comfort Punzie, even if I can't, remember that."_ Jack's boyish voice echoed through her head. She smiled softly at the thought. She wiped her tears from her cheeks before turning to the moon in its beautiful state.

"Thank you," she whispered to the large rock in space. "I suppose I should return the favour, for your beautiful light." With that she undid her bun, the golden strands fell to the dry earth pooling out behind her back. She gathered some of her hair into her lap and stroked it like with was a kitten.

_"You have such a beautiful voice Punzie." _Jack's voice rang through her head.

_"Would you like me to sing for you?"_ Rapunzel's girlish voice replied.

_"No, no. Leave your voice for your powers. I wouldn't want to be selfish."_

A series of giggles from Rapunzel's old self erupted in her mind. _"Jack, I would love to sing my song for you for the rest of my days."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

At that moment her present self began to sing.

_"Flower gleam and glow_

_Let you power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine"_

Rapunzel stroked her glowing hair with slim fingers. Her powers didn't do healing this time, she had no damage to herself, but it did make her feel happy at that moment. When she finished her song she sighed at the moon. It seemed to glow a little brighter now, as if thanking her for her little show. An image of Jacks young face crossed the moon's surface, he smiled down at her and she smiled back. Her eyes brimmed with tears once more.

"Rapunzel?" a voice asked into the night.

The image of Jack's face disappeared from the moons face as Rapunzel looked to the earth in confusion. When she looked up she noticed Emily was standing behind her.

"Emily?" Rapunzel sniffed, wiping her nose with her dress sleeve. The olden maid nodded at her, and then she began to cry again.

"Dear, sweet Rapunzel," Emily cooed as she sat beside Rapunzel's crying figure, rubbing her back for comfort.

"What is going to happen to me?" Rapunzel asked, looking back at Emily. "What is my fate?"

Emily took a moment to think. In this moment she studied Rapunzel's fragile state. The poor girl was covered in dirt from where she had laid from crying, her eyes where blood shotted and dry, and her golden hair seemed to shine a little less, even after the show Emily had just witness before. Rapunzel must have only just realised Emily had watched her hair glow for she pulled out of Emily's arm quickly.

"You must think I'm a freak," Rapunzel said, turning away from her.

"What? No, no Rapunzel," Emily reached for the girl again. "I could never see you as a freak," she assured Rapunzel, slightly patting her back.

Rapunzel smiled at Emily's words. She wiped her nose again, "he said he would never either," she sniffed, turning her gaze towards Jack's tome stone.

Emily looked past Rapunzel's head and read the tome stone with a sad smile. She said sadly before turning back to Rapunzel, "You loved him, didn't you?"

Rapunzel shrugged under Emily's touch. "I do not know what love is. And even if I did-no-I couldn't. That would mean I love a ghost."

Emily took another moment to think. "Before you asked me what your fate is now, would you like me to answer?" Rapunzel nodded numbly. Emily sighed, bringing Rapunzel into her arms. Once Rapunzel was comfortable, Emily stated to caress her hair.

"You are going to marry Sir Flynn, and it's going to be a glorious wedding, the biggest wedding the island has ever seen before. After that, you will bore five beautiful children and live in the mansion to the end of your days, and during those days, you will think of your friend Jack, and thank him for showing you what love and lost was like. You are going to die in your warm bed, surrounded by your children and your loving husband, Flynn, and you will reunite with Jack and live happily ever after."

Rapunzel sobbed throughout Emily's words. She would have liked what Emily had said if she wanted it, but she didn't. Her life was planned out for her. And there was no getting out of it.

* * *

**Poor Rapunzel :/ Will she ever be happy again? Only time will tell! I promise you the next chapter she will be happy, but what for? Well your just gunna have to read to find out ;) Until next time! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: **So first of all Happy Burthday to TheGreyEyedGirl! I'm not even sure if we are in the same time zone but its the 11th were i am so sorry if its not were you are! But i might post chapter 6 tomorrow depending on if i have finished it or not. Anyway, thank you for your lovely reviews on chapter 4, now for chapter 5!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing only the story line.

* * *

Chapter 5

Weeks had passed by since Flynn's proposal. By now the whole island knew of the young couple's engagement, but many didn't believe it for Rapunzel had no ring. Because of this Gothel had approached the topic one morning at breakfast.

"Many people on the island believe you two are not to wed, due to the cause of having no ring," Gothel pronounce as she sipped her morning wine. Sir Rodney and Flynn exchanged glances.

"In England it is tradition to announce your fiancée during a ball, that is also when you give her your ring," Sir Rodney confirmed before putting a bit of toasted bread into his mouth.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at the aged man. She did not know if the ball was true or not, but it sure didn't sound like it.

"A ball did you say?" Gothel asked with interest. Rapunzel looked up shocked; she hadn't heard her mother be so interested in anything until now.

"Yes," Flynn confirmed for his father. "It's an engagement ball, it's quite popular. I have been to three in my years and they are just splendid," a smile spread across Flynn's lips before returning to his food.

"Well, we should defiantly try this. Don't you think Rapunzel?"

"Pardon?" Rapunzel asked, she hadn't been listening well up until her name was mention. She looked towards her mother confused.

"The engagement ball," Gothel reminded Rapunzel with a shake of her head. "We should try it. We haven't had a ball on the island in years. Well you wouldn't know of it because you weren't alive when the last one happened," her mother laughed cheerfully as she set her glass down once more.

Rapunzel thought for a moment, she had read about balls in her story books, everyone on of them described they were fun. "I think it would be a wonderful experience," Rapunzel agreed, a small smile tracing her lips.

"Splendid! All we need is a theme, what do you think Flynn?" Sir Rodney asked his son with a smile.

"Could it be a mask ball?" Rapunzel interrupted with a small smile.

Everyone looked at her, surprised she was getting involved. A large smile spread across Flynn's lips, "I think that is a splendid idea! Let's have a mask ball!"

After that morning preparations for the mask ball began. It was to be held in the large dining room. It was chosen for the setting because the room bathed in the setting sunlight that peered through the doors that led out to a large balcony. Rapunzel had to agree with her mother that it would be the best setting for it.

~0~

Another month had passed by. The dining room turned into a splendid ball room. Sir Rodney had to applaud Gothel for how she used the small place so nicely. Ribbons of red hung from the ceiling and green ones ran down the walls. A buffet table sat alongside a wall, it was to be filled with all sorts of garment food. Gothel had even arranged for a small temporary stage to be built for the event. That was where the musicians would play and were Flynn would give Rapunzel her ring. Everything was ready the night before the ball, but Rapunzel was still displeased.

Her mother had arranged her dressing attire again. Let's just say she did not like it at all. She ran for her mother's office, almost pushing Flynn over in the process.

"Mother!" she announced as she barged into her mother's office, her hair a tangled mess. She found Sir Rodney with her mother but she didn't care one bit.

"Rapunzel?" Gothel asked, standing up from behind her desk. "What is the meaning of this? You should be resting for tomorrow."

"May I talk to you?" she asked before glaring at Sir Rodney, "_alone_."

Sir Rodney nodded his head in understanding. "Well I shall see you tomorrow, Lady Gothel," he walked past Rapunzel, "Ms Rapunzel."

Once Sir Rodney had excited from the room Rapunzel slammed the door after him.

"Rapunzel!-"

"I have done everything you asked," Rapunzel interrupted her mother. "I have stopped seeing Jack's grave, like you asked, I have attended to more events with the Sirs, like you asked, and I even agreed to marry Sir Eugene, like you asked. So could you do me one simple favour?"

Gothel stared at her daughter in surprised. Never in her life had Rapunzel used such a tone towards her. Anger boiled inside of Gothel, but she couldn't help but agree with what her daughter was saying. Rapunzel had done everything she was told, since Flynn had proposed, without a second word. She sighed defeated and sat back down in her chair.

"What is it that you ask of?" she asked without looking at her daughter.

Rapunzel stopped short for a moment. She had been expecting her mother to put up a fight, not give in so easily. It was to over whelming that Rapunzel had to take a seat across from her mother. They sat in silent a little longer before Rapunzel spoke again.

"What…I'm asking…mother…"

"Rapunzel," her mother sighed heavily, "the mumbling."

Rapunzel cleared her throat before beginning again. "What I'm asking mother…Is that I want to choose what I wear for the ball."

"Do you not like my choices, Rapunzel?"

"No, no. It's not that," Rapunzel lied; it was very much that. "It's just, what you choose for me….doesn't…..fit? I want to be myself. I'm not myself when I wear what you choose."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Please mother," Rapunzel sighed, taking her mother's hand in hers. "Let me choose."

Gothel thought for a moment. She had to admit, Rapunzel didn't shine like she used to before the Sirs arrival, maybe a night in her usual attire with make her shine again.

"Oh, all right," Gothel sighed happily.

Rapunzel beamed. "Oh, thank you mother!" she cried as she leapt across her mother's desk and hugged her tightly.

Gothel chuckled happily as she stroked her daughter's hair, her finger getting caught in one of the many knots.

"Why don't you sing for me dear? Before bed," Gothel asked, she had been feeling run down after all the preparations for the upcoming ball, she needed a little healing right now.

Rapunzel pulled back with a nod, "of course mother." She sat in front of her mother, handed her a brush and started to sing her healing song.

~0~

Emily had woken Rapunzel from her sleep the next morning.

"Good morning Rapunzel," Emily said happily as Rapunzel stirred in her bed.

"Good morning Emily," Rapunzel smiled happily.

"So I heard you will be choosing what you will wear for tonight," Emily said with a smile.

Rapunzel sat up in her bed; she stretched out her stiffened limbs with a smile. "Yes, and I am so happy, will you run me a bath? Emily. And fill it with wild flower assents. You know how much I love the smell."

Emily giggled softly, "I shall fill in to the brim. You have smelt like roses for months. Shall I make the bath steaming hot for you as well?"

Rapunzel beamed again, she couldn't remember the last time she had a hot both. She nodded with some urgency, "yes."

Emily disappeared behind the curtain as Rapunzel continued to stretch her body out. A soft coo interrupted her simple thoughts; she looked to see Pascal smiling happily at her. "Yes Pascal," Rapunzel said softly so Emily could not hear. "I am happy," she announced as she leapt from her bed and out the French doors. Her hair flew around her as the morning breeze washed over her tower.

Rapunzel leant across her balcony's edge. She watched the island folk busy themselves for tonight's mask ball. It was so peaceful, shop keepers opened the shops for the early hours of the day before closing them again later on, famers came to town to sell off their merchandise before the ball, and everyone was doing last minute shopping.

Rapunzel couldn't help but smile as she heard the masses of musical instruments being tuned for tonight. The smell of freshly baked bread filled her nose. The chattering voices of one person to another filled her ears. She loved her tower, she could spy on the townspeople without them ever knowing because no one had ever bothered looking up her way before and she loved it.

She looked out at the dock and spotted a new ship that had docked over night or earlier that morning. Excitement bubbled in Rapunzel's chest, who owned the ship? They must be rich for it was a grand ship indeed. From what Rapunzel could see the ships timber was black. She wondered what tree could have made such a beautiful ebony colour, and the sails must have been well kept for they were as white as clouds. The ship must have come from somewhere cold as well, she thought, for there was a little bit of frost that raced over the ebony wood and white sails.

Her eyes hungrily searched the dock. She wanted to see if she could find the ship's owner. Rapunzel's eyes stoped when they landed upon a strange figure. Her body stiffened as she watched the figure that was watching her. She couldn't make out the figures features for they were covered by a black mask.

"Rapunzel."

Rapunzel looked over her shoulder quickly before turning back to the figure, but they were not there anymore.

"Rapunzel, your bath is ready," Emily called.

Rapunzel tried to search the crowds of people for the strange black figure, but came to no success. Slowly, she retreated back inside her tower. She thought of the strange figure as she undressed and sat in the bath.

~0~

"Oh Emily, what do you think?" Rapunzel asked with a smile as she twirled around her room.

Her dress was a beautiful mixture of light pinks, purples and turquoise. The skirt, the colour of light purple with a slit down the middle revealing a light pink fabric, reached her bare ankles. It was slimmer than any other dress she wore in months and when she twirled it lifted up and spun outwards. Her love heart neckline corset was light pink and the front lace was turquoise and so were her elbow length sleeves. To finish her outfit she wore turquoise flats, she was given permission to wear what she wished but only if she wore shoes.

Emily laughed in delight as she watched the blonde twirl around her tower in such energy she hadn't seen in a long time. "You are absolutely stunning Rapunzel!" Emily praised as the blonde stopped twirling. "Come!" She motions towards Rapunzel to sit. "Let's finish your outfit shall we?"

Rapunzel giggled as she took her place on her seat. Rapunzel sat patiently as Emily braided her hair in is large braid and weaved all sorts of flowers Emily had picked while Rapunzel was in the bath. When her hair was finished, Emily slightly powered Rapunzel's face. Instead of it being pale and pink this time the powder made her face glow.

Rapunzel studied her appearance in the mirror. "Oh Emily! It's wonderful!" she praised with a stunning smile. Rapunzel was so happy her skin started to glow a little.

"Now it just needs the finishing touch," Emily said as she tightened the clip of Rapunzel's snowflake. The snowflake shone brightly along with Rapunzel's glowing skin. "You look wonderful Rapunzel," Emily replied with a smile.

"Emily's right you do."

Gothel's voice made the two jumped in surprise. Rapunzel turned to her mother that stood in the door ways. A smile crossed her lips as she jumped from her chair, twirling her way over to Gothel.

"Isn't it beautiful? Do you like it?"

"It is very beautiful dear," Gothel admitted with a smile as she took her daughter's shoulders. "And look! You are so happy you are glowing!"

Rapunzel giggled, as she did the glow on her skin brightened.

"But it's still missing something."

Rapunzel stopped her giggles as she looked to her mother who was deep in thought. "What is it?"

Gothel snapped her fingers in the air when she thought of what was missing, "that's it!"

"What? What's it?" Rapunzel asked puzzled as she watched her mother turn away from her.

"My dear," Gothel said with a smile as she turned back to her daughter, "you are missing a mask."

Rapunzel gasped at the mask her mother held in her hands. It was pink decorated with purple swirly lines, a large turquoise flower attached to its right side.

"Oh mother," Rapunzel gasped.

"Quickly, turn around," Gothel instructed.

The mask moulded perfectly against Rapunzel's skin. "There, now you are finished," Gothel look at her daughter. "And you look beautiful." Rapunzel blushed slightly under her mask and smiled at her mother.

Trumpets sounded off in the distance, making the three women jump. Rapunzel gasped as she jumped up and down, "it's time!" She dashed past her mother and down the stairs.

Gothel laughed along with Emily as they watched Rapunzel exit the room. "She is excited," Gothel stated as they started to depart the room.

"Yes, but that is only for one thing."

Gothel sighed, "I know, for the ball not for the man who is running it."

~0~

Rapunzel weaved her way around guests and servants, laughing the whole time. She was just too excited and happy for this moment. Rapunzel couldn't remember the last time she felt so light and free. But she was glad she was now.

Servants opened the dining room doors for the bubbling blonde. She ran inside, her eyes almost bulging from their sockets. The sight was so colourful, all the guests and servants wore masks of different shapes, sizes and colours. Rapunzel twirl gleefully as she took in the music from the small orchestra. The sweet smell of different gourmet desserts filled her nose pleasantly. She closed her eyes and let her nose lead the way to the desserts, her stomach rumbled excitedly.

Someone afar watched the bubbling blonde with loving eyes. A small smile crossed their pale lips as they watched the blonde hide behind her hand as she scoffed down a chocolate treat with a satisfied smile.

Someone bumped into them, losing sight of the blonde in the process.

"Oh, my apologises," a young man with brown hair said to them.

They waved him off without a second thought, eyes searching for the blonde once more. They found her, this time she was laughing in the arms of a plumped islander. Jealousy etched its way into their chest but it was quickly eliminated as they watched the blonde switch partners with another young lady. A thought crossed their mind, with a mischievous smile they made their way towards the blonde through crowd.

~0~

Rapunzel danced happily with her next partner. This partner was a lot younger than her previous partner and he seemed extremely nervous by the faint blush that peaked out from his lime green mask. Rapunzel only gave him an encouraging smile as they dance. As the next switch of partners came again she murmured thanks to the young gentlemen and watched him as he took another young lady into his arms.

Someone caught Rapunzel hand. A shiver of electricity ran through her bones, the hand was thrillingly cold. She looked down to see a pale hand, she traced her eyes upwards the black sleeve until she met his face. She took a step back seeing the man was dressed in black from head to toe; he even wore a black bandana that hid his hair. The place where is nose and cheeks were covered in a black mask with snowflake like patterns, only slits for his eyes that she had not seen yet. Rapunzel gasped as she took another step back. It was the man in black from earlier.

* * *

**So um cliff hanger, but i promise you will love the next chapter for sure! And if i don't post it during this week don't worry I'll post it the next, so until next time! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: **First of all, you guys are going to hate me cause I am making you wait even longer, what for? well you see :) hehe i am evil ;P Secondly thank you so much for reviewing, it really helps :) i like hearing form you guys! Any way enjoy chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing only the story line.

* * *

Chapter 6

"May I have this dance, Rapunzel?" the man in black bowed, extending out his hand for Rapunzel's. Hypnotise by this man in black, Rapunzel took the cool pale hand in hers.

The man in black pulled her into his chest so that he smelt the wild flowers of her golden sea. Rapunzel pulled back slightly to see the man's face, but it was hidden under his black mask. His pale sculptured chin and lips were bare, but it wasn't enough to identify the man.

"Do I know you?" Rapunzel asked as she squinted at the man, as if doing so she might see who was hidden under that mask.

"You are spoken fondly on this island, as if you are a princess," the man in black said, overlooking her question.

"That is far from true, I just live in this mansion," Rapunzel said as she looked past the man, noticing most of the couples had stopped to watch the pair.

"On the contrary," the man in black dipped her so quickly Rapunzel took a hold of his collar, fingers brushing his chest. "I think that is true princess," a mischievous smile crossed the man's lips, but Rapunzel didn't notice it, she was deep in thought.

"You're as cold as death," she whispered as she bravely pushed her hand against the man's chest. Rapunzel looked up at the man finally catching his eyes with hers. His electric icy blue eyes took her breath away. She had never seen such eyes filled with knowledge and the thirst of adventure before. As she studied his icy orbs she noticed something amongst the knowledge and adventure: longing.

The man in black brought her back to her feet, taking her face with his and planting a light kiss across her lush lips. Their kiss was a beautiful combination of warmth and bitter cold, it was poisoning to the both of them for they wanted more but the man in black moved away before that could happen.

"What…?" Rapunzel whispered, completely in a daze from their shared kiss.

"I apologise." The man in black moved away from Rapunzel, his leaving presence made her feel cold. "I had to steal your kiss before he could." The man in black disappeared in the crowd leaving a puzzled Rapunzel.

~0~

For the rest of the evening Rapunzel walked around in a daze, fingers lightly touching her lips. She could still feel the kiss buzzing across her soft lips. She never thought that would happen. Her first kiss was stolen by a man in black, a stranger.

The sound of iron hitting glass twinkled through the air, silencing the music and chatter of the guests.

"My friends! I have met plenty of you tonight and so I say let us take a glass of champagne for this toast!" Flynn's voice said somewhere on stage.

Around her, servants passed her handing out glasses of bubbling liquid. Rapunzel was so in a daze that they ignored her and moved on.

Between her fingers she felt the smooth surface of glass. She looked down to see herself holding a slim glass of the bubbling liquid.

"Best if you do not miss out," a voice whispered in her ear. She looked up to find the man in black. A rosy blush formed across her cheeks, she turned her gaze away from the icy orbs, heat rising in her chest. She took a sip of the champagne to settle her nerves, the man in black chuckled beside her.

"I do believe you drink when the speech is over."

"Sir Flynn talks far too much for that," Rapunzel noted as Flynn chatted on about how he adored the island.

"You know him then?"

"Unfortunately, I do." Rapunzel gathered her skirts and walked away from the man in black, as she did the heat in her chest died.

"Where are you off to princess?"

"Please don't call me that," the heat had returned when she glanced back to find the man in black following her.

"Hold on now," he reach out and caught her hand, a bolt of electricity ran through the both of them. Rapunzel ripped her hand out of their hold. "Your name is being mentioned," the man in black said as he tucked his hand away as if it were burnt.

Rapunzel tuned her ears into Flynn's speech, sure enough he was talking about her, about their first dinner and how beautiful he thought she was.

"He uses so many words to describe your beauty, it ghastly," he mumbled into his glass before taking a sip.

"You do not think I am beautiful?" Rapunzel asked, a little hurt but she did not show it.

"I never said that my dear lady."

"Please, I am not married."

"No, but you will be. Very soon I see."

The man in blacks' words made Rapunzel freeze under his icy gaze.

"To the man up there I presume?"

Rapunzel stole a quick glance up to Flynn on stage. He looked very handsome and comfortable as he boasted on and on about Rapunzel's beauty and how he had travelled the seas just to seek her hand in marriage. It was all so lovely, but not for Rapunzel. She did not want this, she did not want Flynn.

"Your look of disappointment says it all dear lady."

Rapunzel looked to her feet, the shinning of her hair and skin dulled as sadness took over once more.

"Tell me princess, does he know?"

"Know what?"

He leant down close to her ear, a wicked smile playing across his pale lips. "Your precious secret, of course," he purred, hoping he would get the reaction he wanted.

"I hold no secrets from my love," Rapunzel claimed sternly, using love instead of Flynn's name.

The smile on the man in black lips wavers a little, but he is not done yet. "Then he should know of the one"-he picked up a strand of golden hair that lies over her ear-"where your hair glows and heals when you sing a special song."

The world slowed down at that precise moment.

Rapunzel's green orbs widen as a surprise gasp leaves her lips.

The skirts of the many women in the room slow down as the beating of her heart pounds in her ears.

The music stops, the laughter in the room and Flynn's voice seem to grow louder as it slows.

Rapunzel begins to feel nauseous.

The smashing of glass against marble made the guest shriek and turn to the source. Rapunzel stood in a daze as he many faces covered in masks looked her way.

Flynn made his way to Rapunzel, side stepping the broken glass at her feet. "Rapunzel?" he asked taking a hold of her slim shoulders. "Are you alright?"

The world took up normal pace; the skirts of the women sped up once more.

Rapunzel looked to her side were the man in black would stand, but he was gone. She looked to her feet to see her glass nothing more but shards of sharp edges waiting to penetrate human skin. The front of her dress was ruined from the staining champagne.

Tears stung the edges of her eyes. How could she not see it before?

How could she not see _him_?

She looked back to Flynn, "I need to go," it barely came out as a whisper.

"My love? Are you not feeling alright?"

"I need to go," Rapunzel pushed herself from Flynn, holding her head with her hand trying to piece it all together.

"Rapunzel, wait!"

She turned back to Flynn; he grabbed her left hand and slipped something cool onto her ring finger.

"Thank you," Rapunzel said, still in a daze. She retrieved her hand and exited the masked ball. Behind her she could hear the confused mumbles of the guests.

~0~

Her bedroom door slammed behind her as she entered. A long exhausted sigh left her throat as she leant against the wooden door.

Her room was dark, the moonlight peeking through the French doors that lead to her balcony. The fireplace flickered beside her, its small light casting shadows to appear over her artwork. She heard a squeak beside her ear.

"Not now Pascal," Rapunzel said through clenched teeth, she stormed her way to her bathroom.

She threw back the purple curtain as if were nothing. Tugging at her mask she came to a stop before her mirror. She could hardly make out the reflection that was inside, but she did notice a flash of gold. She knew for a fact that it was not made by the reflection of the fire behind her.

Cupping the icy water in her hand from the basin she doused her face, her pores absorbing the cool liquid. Eyes closed, she faced the basin. Water drops collected on her face before falling for the bowel. She cupped the side of the basin with her hands, a strange _clink_ noise made her look at her left hand.

There, hugging her ring finger was a beautiful golden ring with red rubes. Only it wasn't beautiful in Rapunzel's eyes, it was hideous.

Gold filled out her green orbs as anger planted itself in her chest. She looked up to see the golden eyed Rapunzel, but this time she wasn't afraid.

Her hair fizzed and blinked gold like a flickering candle as she pulled the ring from her finger. She marched towards the fire and threw, along with the mask her mother had given her, the ring into the flames.

She watched with golden eyes as the mask turned to ash and the ring turned to no more than a golden puddle.

She sunk to the floor, only realising what she had done. Golden tears rolled down her cheeks as he eyes turn to their normal shade of green.

What was she going to say what happened to the ring to her mother?

A sob left her chest as she cupped her face in her small hands. Something nudge her skirt beside her, it was Pascal giving her what little comfort he could offer.

"You know, pretty ladies shouldn't be let to cry, especially the blonde ones."

Rapunzel's eyes widen as a surprised gasp left her lips. She turned her head to the source of the voice; the man in black was staring back at her. Turning back around, she wiped her nose on her sleeve and stood, taking the iron fire poker in her grasp.

"What are you doing here?" she asked striding her way towards him holding the poker firm in her hand.

The man in black smiled at her, "I had to make sure you were alright." He started to make his way to her but she stopped, holding the poker as far as it would go. He stopped just before the hot metal could burn his chest. "Feisty," he stepped away, "I like it," he smiled wickedly.

"Don't you smile at me," Rapunzel warned through clenched teeth. "You have nerve showing your face around here after so many years."

The smile left the man in blacks lips, "I do not believe we have met lady."

"Don't play your games Jack Overland, I know you are under that mask," Rapunzel eyed the man in front of her. She saw his eyes cast downwards for a moment before looking back t her.

"I do believe you are mistaken, lady."

"I do not. Take off your mask. Show me what I believe is you Jack."

As silence crept into the air Rapunzel's heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. When the man in black reached for his mask her breath caught in her throat. He pulled the mask away revealing a pale face sculpted by the gods themselves and worn by the adventures she knew he had been on.

"Jack…" barely came out as a breath, but as he pulled away the black bandana from his head disappointment flooded her figure.

The moonlight bounced off his white locks, it seemed to cause a faint glow to surround his head. She hoped to see brown, the same brown she had seen many years ago. But instead she saw white. It was as white as her wedding dress would be.

She lowered the hot poker, "I guess I was mistaken. Who are you?"

"My name is Captain Frost, I am sorry I am not the man you were seeking," Captain Frost explained, all awhile keeping his eyes away from hers. "But I have met him, he told me of you. You, the beautiful maiden from an island far off that could heal people when she sung. He told me this just before he died on my ship."

Tears of betrayal stung Rapunzel's green eyes, "he told you of me? He said he would never do such a thing. Never betray my trust. I guess I was wrong." She turned away from Captain Frost, hugging her shoulders tight. "What would you do to me now? Take me away; sell me to the highest bidder? Surely there must be something in it for a pirate like you."

Captain Frost stops for a moment, "how did you know I was a pirate?"

Rapunzel scoffed, turning back to him, "please, a pirate ship would be near the area Jack's ship had sunk and you didn't use my stairs, so you climbed my towers walls. Even the best climber on this island could not to a thing like that."

"Ah, it seems I have been caught," Captain Frost stated as he took a step towards her. "But I am not here for riches."

"If not riches then what do you want?" She eyed him up and down until he stood just before her. She took a step back, "and you would be stupid to think I would hand my virtue over to you."

She noticed those icy orbs widen a little as a slight blush warmed his pale cheeks; he turned from her so she would not see more. He cleared his throat before talking to her again.

"I am not here for either, dear lady. Before your great Jack Overland perished on my ship, he asked me one wish. Take me back to the far off island, he said, where the beautiful maiden with long golden hair awaits for my return. And so we set sail, but each day he came closer and closer to his last breath. The night he died, he called me to his bed side asking for one more favour. Lay my body at rest in the icy oceans, he asked, if you please, and when I die take the golden haired lady from her mansion, she wishes to be free, this is my wish, for her to be happy. And then he died, and I gave that lad my word, a pirate word. Since that day I have been searching you, lady with golden hair, and finally I have found you."

He turned back to Rapunzel, finding her on the floor crying once more. "He wished that? All of it?" he heard her sob.

"Every last word." He knelt down so he could be eye level with her, "it's just your choice, golden lady, come with me"- he stood up, extending his hand out for her-"or stay here and marry that fool on stage. You know, you are a terrible liar," he winked at her; in return she gave him a small smile.

Rapunzel studied the pale hand in front of her. It was too easy, if she takes the hand she will live a ventures life, if she doesn't she would be stuck here; birthing children from her body to a man she does not love. But her mother would be disappointed with her if she left, but who was she to care? Her mother hadn't cared for her since the day news of Jacks death reached their island. She made up her mind.

She took Captain Frosts hand. "To hell with my mother," she mumbled as he helped her stand up.

* * *

**In the next chapter we get to find out more about this strange Captain Frost (but i guess you already know who he is, so sorry for making you guys wait so long but it had to be done), but until then, review what yout think and bye!**


End file.
